


Game Night

by Ladyoftheiris



Series: Mudshock [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, mudshock - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Nya joins game night
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Mudshock [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> My calling in life is to write Mudshock fic’s.  
> (Hopefully you won’t find any mistakes. I tend to write at night. Plus I don’t have a beta)

Nya hadn’t really ever been interested in video games. Sure she could play them casually, enjoying them from time to time. They were a fun hobby, but she preferred fixing things. 

Jay and Cole on the other hand loved them. Dedicating entire weekends to playing. A few times they had gone to midnight releases. Dragging her along with them, not that she minded much.

She could easily listen to them ramble all day. Nothing made her more happy then seeing them so excited. 

A new game had been released recently, and she decided to join them. Hoping to spend some time with them. 

Sitting sandwiched between her partners. Wearing one of jays sweatshirts as a nightgown. Her phone in her pocket in case she needed a distraction. Kai had probably said something stupid. That she planned to publicly embarrass him about. 

“I paid so I get to be player one.” Cole handed Jay the other controller. 

Sitting down, he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. She smiled up at him, thankful.

“Yeah I know. Now hurry up and start it already.” His eyes sparkling with excitement. 

The screen lit up, playing soft music. The title card popped up. The name had too many adjectives, and Roman numerals. 

“Let’s go!” Cole sang. 

Clicking quickly to the next screen. Both of them scrolled through a large spread of characters. After picking they were dropped into an arena. Then started fighting in bizarre ways. Throwing punches wildly, missing more times than not.

“You just fight each other?” She glanced between them.

“Yeah it’s really fun. Mostly because I get to put Cole in his place.” Jay smirked. 

“Please you couldn’t beat me if I was playing one handed.” 

Neither of them had so much as looked away from the screen. Completely entrapped in the game. She wished they paid this much attention during team meetings. 

K.O. Flashed across the screen, followed by Cole cheering. Attempting to dance in excitement while still sitting down. Next to her jay slumped forward, letting out a groan. She gently rubbed his back. Unsure how to console him in this situation. 

“What I tell you, you can't beat me.” Cole taunted, then continued his makeshift victory dance. 

“Just you wait Boulder brain. I’m gonna beat you, if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Jay straightened up (ha) and began picking a new character. Determination filled him, as he waited for Cole. 

The next fight was announced, and they both focused back in on the fight. A few laughs and shouts followed, as jays character took the win.

He bursted out laughing. 

“You ass!” Cole huffed. 

“What about my ass?” 

Cole glared at him, the mischievous smile on jays face got bigger. 

“I want a rematch.” He huffed sitting back. 

“Just can’t get enough of me huh?” 

Cole ignored the taut, refocusing himself. 

Nya couldn’t quite tell if they were fighting or flirting. Cole didn’t seem angry, and Jay was just trying to get under his skin. Maybe their game nights were always like this. 

Another round came and went. Cole took the win this time. Jay looked over at his boyfriend defeated. 

“I swear if you don’t stop.” 

“You’ll do what exactly?” Cole cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.” 

They held each other's gaze for a moment, before returning to the game.

They were definitely flirting. It was almost cute. Nya was worried she was going to end up in the middle of it. Regardless of how it ended.

Refocusing she found jay had taken another win. Cole put the game on pause. Jay let out a laugh. 

“Look I know you're madly in love with me after that.” Jay teased.

“That’s one way to put it.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well how would you put it then?”

Both of them are leaning towards each other. Just above her head. It was quiet as they stared at each other down. 

Then like clockwork, Cole pulled Jay into a kiss. Squishing her in between them. Fishing out her phone, she started scrolling. It was difficult considering she had limited arm room. 

Scrolling through chirps her brother had made. Attempting to distract herself from whatever was going on with them. Not that she really minded. This was far from the first time this had happened. 

She browsed a few sites, Cole and Jay preoccupied above her. Before long boredom took over, and she had run out of energy. Making it hard to tease her brother. She was growing tired of being the third wheel. Yet she had no desire to separate them either. She would just have to find another way to entrain herself. She let her mind wander to her bike in the garage. Maybe she could give it a tune up, it definitely needed one. 

Wiggling free, she stood. Stretching her tense muscles. Her body sore from being squished between two bodies. Her boyfriends hadn’t even seemed to notice she had gotten up. Her eyes fell on the discarded controllers.

Maybe it was worth a try? The game had seemed fun. It wasn’t like she had anything else to do. Picking up the control she sat on the ground. Fumbling with the controls, she’d have to play the AI for now. 

Picking the coolest looking warrior, she started the round. It was easier than she had guessed. After a few minutes she had gotten a handful of combos down. She easily won the match, winner flashing across the screen. 

“How are you playing that well with a third rate fighter?” Jays voice broke the silence. 

“Welcome back to earth love birds.” She tilted her head back to look at them. 

“Ha sorry about that.” Cole blushed slightly. 

Next to him Jay looked embarrassed. Smiling at both of them, she returned her attention to the screen. 

“You're sure you’ve never played a game like this before?” Jay slid off the couch to sit next to her. 

“I’m sure. I thought it would be a lot harder than it is.” 

Jay gaped at her. Cole laughed before sliding to the floor. 

“Jay had to practice for months to get good at fighting games. Yet it took no time at all.” 

“It’s probably just beginners luck.” She looked away embarrassed. 

“We’re gonna find out.” Jay grabbed the other controller. 

Setting up another round. She easily beat jay, guessing his moves based on how he fought. She timed her own character's moves as if she was the one fighting. Thinking through each move, and preparing for him to counter. 

“Would you look at that, we got ourselves a little gamer.” Cole teased.

Picking her up and pulling her into his lap. Peppering kisses on her face. 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” She giggled.

“Your pretty good babe.” Jay flashed her a smile. 

Leaning over she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“No hard feelings?” 

“Of course not.” He laughed. 

Good at video games or not. They still had quite a night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more of them. Feel free to leave requests too! :)  
> If yah ever wanna talk about mudshock my tumblr is enbyjaywalker!


End file.
